


Merry Christmas Kurosaki and Co.

by BadBlueCat



Category: Bleach
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlueCat/pseuds/BadBlueCat
Summary: The Kurosaki have christmas eve dinner with some friends of theirs, Grimmjow makes an unexpected entrance, so does one other person~~
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: GrimIchi Secret Santa Exchange 2020





	Merry Christmas Kurosaki and Co.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AHaplessBystander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHaplessBystander/gifts).



Karakura town, Chrstmas eve.

The Kurosaki household was full tonight, Ichigo and his family were celebrating Christmas with friends this year. Rukia of course, with her boyfriend Renji; Tatsuki and Orihime and their son Kazui; Chad and Uryuu; Toshiro and Matsumoto were even invited, as Isshin was their former captain; Tia and Nel came from hueco Mundo for their first Christmas; Kisuke and Yoruichi with the rest of the Urahara shoten. Ichigo smiled as they all started the celebration in the evening, but one person was missing. ‘I can’t believe he’s late’ he grumbles in his thoughts.

It was about an hour into the festivities that the door bell rung, Ichigo scowled, knowing Grimmjow wouldn’t bother with that and just Gargantua in the living room as he usually did. So Ichigo was not looking forward to opening the door to stranger at this time.

“Yes wha-AH!” he yelped, the person standing in front of him was wearing a horse skull, despite the rest of his attire being very christmasy. 

“Yo Kurosaki” the man greeted, Orihime came up behind Ichigo and yelped as well, Kazui in her arms on the other hand laughed when he saw the man.

“Grimm!! The hell are you doing dressed like that!!?? You know it’s not Halloween!” he groans out. “I know it’s not Halloween dumbass.” Grimmjow replied, Kazui giggled at the word ‘dumbass’ “Great you’re going to make him learn bad words.”, If Ichigo could see Grimmjow rolling his eyes in annoyance, they’d probably be in Urahara’s basement fighting.

“He’ll learn them eventually.” The espada replies. “Jaggerjack-kun, are you doing welsh Christmas?” Inoue asked, “See the woman gets it.” He smiles wolfishly under the skull. Ichigo looked confused. “Oh well I’ll let you handle it Kurosaki-kun.” Orihime says, giving Ichigo Kazui, the baby seemed like he wanted to stay anyways.

“The hell is welsh Christmas?” Ichigo demands, holding Kazui. “Simple actually, I sing, and you sing back, if I stop or can’t sing anymore, I leave.” He explains, “I’m not going to sing for you Grimmjow.” Ichigo’s scowl returning, “Awww Berry, if you don’t sing, I get to come in and drink all your booze.” He chuckles, so does Kazui.

Grimmjow smiled, before inhaling deeply and started to sing.

Naki ja kuru omae ni nado kyoumi wa neen da  
Tsume demo tatete kizu no hitotsu demo tsukete miro yo  
Sore de hajimete koroshi kai ga arutte mon da  
Omae mitai na yarou ni mo Koroshi kai ga na

Ichigo sighed at the choice of song, but had to play along, he did find it amusing, and original.

Ore no namae ga kikitai ka?  
Ni do to kikanee you ni inore  
Tsugi ni omae wo kiku toki ga omae no saigo da

Grimjow smirked as Ichigo continued to sing, and they sang the chorus together.

Anytime. Break, and everyone.  
Anywhere. Break, and everyone.  
Kiechimae Nani mo ka mo Bukkoware chimae  
Anytime. Break, and everyone.  
Anywhere. Break, and everyone.  
Kiechimae Nani mo kamo Bukkoware chimae

After that song, Grimmjow started a new one, some rap by Eminem. And after that one he started to go metal, and then pop, and rock, and so on, Grimmjow had past at least a few months rehearsing all of these.

Ichigo looked utterly defeated, he sung almost every song he knew, he couldn’t anymore, he was getting tired, they’ve been at it for almost 30mins, Renji and Toshiro had come in and recorded some hilarious moments, showing everyone inside. 

“I give up Grimm,” he sighs, and Grimmjow leaps next to him, removing the horse skull, and giving his boyfriend a pec on the cheek, and ruffling Kazui’s hair, “You know, you were invited.” He says closing the door, “I know, but I had to make it fun.” Grimmjow smiles brightly, before running to the living room. 

Entering the living room, Ichigo gave Kazui back to his second mother Tatsuki. “You didn’t tell me you invited the drunk squad Kurosaki!” Grimmjow yelled from across the room, holding a jug of homemade eggnog by Yuzu, Rangiku and Yoruichi by his side drinking with him. 

By dinner time, the bluenet was already light headed, not drunk yet though, getting an Arrancar drunk was pretty hard. “Just so you know Grimmjow, nor me or Nel will carry you back to Las Noches.” Halibel says taking her seat around the table, Grimmjow humpfed taking his seat next to Ichigo, “I’m sleepin’ here Tia.” He says before looking at Ichigo lovingly. 

Dinner was lively, Isshin being goofy as usual, embarrassing the twins, at one-point Karin threw a turkey bone at him, everyone laughed at that, even Halibel let out a small chuckle. The drunk squad switch from eggnog to sake, well they didn’t have a choice, there was no more eggnog. 

They huddled back in the living room, around the newly installed fireplace and the well decorated Christmas tree, thanks to Yuzu. Grimmjow had draped himself over Ichigo, resting his head on the shinigami’s head. Rukia was leaning back on Renji as she sat between his legs. Kisuke has his head in Yoruichi’s lap, Rangiku had her head in Toshiro’s lap. The rest of them just sat comfortably where they could. 

“Before we unwrap our first gift of Christmas, I’d like to introduce you to someone.” Isshin said, gaining everyone’s attention. 

The fire of the chimney went out, the borders of the fireplace glew a deep blue before the letters W and B appeared a the center, the bricks fell apart magically. A man came out, dressed in a blue jacket, and a white shirt, he had black hair and two blue bangs. 

Isshin walked up to him, as the bricks of the fireplace got back into place. “Santa!” Kazui chirped, making everyone chuckle, including the new guy. “This is Bruno Bangnyfe, my-uhm.” Isshin struggled to say it in front of his children. “I’m Isshin’s boyfriend.” Bruno says, before taking hold of Isshin’s chin and kissing the man.

The whole room was in shock. Karin nearly fainted at the display of love her father gave by returning Bruno’s kiss. 

Turns out Grimmjow and Bruno had a lot in common, to Ichigo and Isshin’s despair, as they both started drinking even more, Grimmjow was really talking this whole welsh Christmas to heart it seems, and Bruno had joined him without hesitation.

The night continued nicely, Kazui had fallen asleep amidst the loud celebration. When midnight hit, they each decided to open one gift, they had gotten each other. Ichigo and Grimmjow received a matching pair of Christmas sweaters, that they had put on immediately, Grimmjow’s was one with a strawberry, and Ichigo’s had a blue cat on it.

Soon after the gift exchange, their friends left, heading back to their respective homes and worlds. Karin leaving with Toshiro and Rangiku, while Yuzu went with Urahara to spend the night with Jinta

Ichigo sighed closing the door, heading back in, he found a completely drunk Grimmjow in the kitchen. He picked up and carried him, when he was about to pas the arc way leading to the living room Isshin stopped him brutally, holding a camera.

“You know the rules sons, kiss.” Isshin smiled, getting ready to snap the photo. Grimmjow of course got back to his sense at that moment, Ichigo looked up and saw mistletoe. Grimmjow leaned forwars and kissed his lover passionately. 

-Snap- the photo was taken, with Bruno in the back ground being just as goofy as Isshin, and photobombing the picture.

They sat on the couch, the bluenet resting his head in Ichigo’s lap, getting a head massage he started purring softly. It made bangnyfe chuckle lightly.

“Merry Christmas Grimm.” Grimmjow moves and looks up at his boyfriend, “Merry Christmas Ichi.” The back of his hand caressing Ichigo’s cheek, “Also, we drank all your booze.” He smile sheepishly and Ichigo rolls his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Song Lyrics are from BREAK by Junichi Suwabe,  
> Hope you enjoyed this short christmas story ^^   
> Thank you all for reading.


End file.
